Jinx
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: When Ray gets jinxed by Kai, he isn't too pleased when his koi refuses to say his name. So instead, he thinks up an evil plan to get Kai to moan his name no matter what. Kai X Ray Revised


It's like over 3 months later but Delirious Love hit over 300 reviews the other day and I made a promise way back when that if it popped 300 I'd write another thanks which happens to be another lemon-ish.

Basic warning, if you don't want to read about Kai and Ray having a bit of fun turn back now.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own diddly squat.

-Jinx-

It was just another basic day in the house and everyone was lazing around. Tyson had eaten way too much for dinner and was complaining of a stomach ache that just wouldn't go away. Max's sugar rush had dissipated leaving him tired and calm for a change. Kenny was looking up stomach cures to shut Tyson the hell up before the blunet drove them all crazy. Though, Max had done a pretty good job before that. No more chocolate bunnies for little Maxie anymore.

The day had started off weird though. Tyson woke up with the urge to jinx everyone. He took great pleasure in jinxing Kai so his stoic captain couldn't talk for a couple of hours till he said three times his name, granting him back his freedom of speech. Kai cursed at him all day and even got his revenge on Tyson by playing his little immature game. That had Tyson whining all day but not saying a word. He made sure no one spoke his name by threatening them with survivor training army style. Even Ray didn't dare cross his koi no matter how much Tyson begged him with Max's famous puppy dog eyes.

Though the dragoon blader was spared before supper, Kai began to reconsider having Tyson able to speak again. His day had been so peaceful and quiet now all the Japanese did was bitch and complain about his stomach.

In the kitchen he and Ray were doing the dishes. Well Ray was washing with his disk man on, drowning out Tyson's annoying moans and groans. Kai was drying and putting things back where they belonged in the cupboards.

Ray hadn't noticed but he started humming the song he was listening to and gently swaying his hips back and forth. Kai had forgotten his duty, too mesmerized by Ray's sexy movements to even unglue his eyes from Ray's backside.

The Chinese continued to wash and place the dishes to his left side without realizing they were just piling up. When he finally noticed, he turned around to look at Kai but hooked an arm on a glass by accident, sending it crashing to the floor.

''Shit!'' He and Kai had said in union.

The sudden shatter had snapped Kai out of his drooling trance just in time to mutter out the curse. He was more scolding himself for not helping out since the accident could have been prevented if Ray hadn't been so damn hot.

They bent down at the same time to clean the mess. The two klutz's had managed to bop their head together both saying ouch simultaneously. Then it dawned on Kai, it had been the second time both of them had said the same thing at the same time.

''Jinx.'' He looked up at Ray who overheard his voice over the music.

''What?''

''Jinx.''

His amber orbs went wide when he finally caught on to what Kai meant by that infamous little word.

Ray went to protest but found Kai's index pressed against his lips.

''Ah, you can't talk till somebody says your name.'' Kai smirked evilly as Ray shot him a mostly playful glare.

They finished off their dishes all the while, Ray trying his sad eyes routine which normally worked on the iceberg. Though now all it did was amuse him further.

Kai's smirk stayed on his lips most of the evening as Ray tried to explain to the others he was jinxed while shooting Kai his fiercest glares.

''I'd love to help you... but Kai's evil. I don't want to train at the break of dawn.'' Max shook his head apologetically and Ray received pretty much the same reply from Tyson.

The chief didn't mind early morning training and as he went to say 'Ray' three times he was tackled by Max and Tyson who stuffed his mouth with Tyson's socks. On cue, Kenny passed out from the smell and the boys smiled triumphantly.

That little act caused Ray's shoulders to slump forward, his only chance at lashing out at Kai for doing this to him was gone. Once again he tried the pouting pathetic look as he straddled Kai's lap but all he received was a kiss and a better luck next time.

The only thing Kai enjoyed more then torturing Tyson was watching Ray have a hissy fit. It amused him to no end watching Ray puff his cheeks out at him.

Contemplating for 2 hours now, Ray was scheming a truly evil plan to get back at his koi and get this stupid jinx removed from him. Why hadn't he just talked and accepted his punishment? Because whoever jinxed you gets to choose what that punishment would be and Ray knew Kai well enough to know he didn't want to break the rules. Kai had previously threatened Tyson with streaking in the streets of Tokyo which didn't sit well with the world champion.

It was fairly early when everyone retired for bed. Ray gave up thinking of something truly devious for his lover and figured Kai would un-jinx him before bed.

The raven-haired boy wasn't all that tired when he stripped down and crawled into the double bed. Kai joined him a few minutes later, only dressed in the silky black boxers Ray had bought him on their last shopping trip.

Kai looked very delicious on the silk fabric and just then an evilly naughty idea ran threw Ray's head. When the Russian lay down back to him, Ray licked his lips and ran his index down Kai's spine, hooking his finger on the boxer's rim.

''Yes?'' Kai turned around to look at him but of course didn't get a reply.

Instead, Ray pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist again, casually tracing circles on the well toned chest.

''Friskee aren't you?''

With a nod and a seductive wink, Ray leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Kai's. Before he could pull back up again, Kai's hand slid to his nape and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Their hot tongues tangled together and thinking became virtually impossible for Kai as he let Ray have a bit of dominance over him. Kai's hands traveled over Ray's stomach, his claimed territory, taking in every fine curve and toned abs over and over. The gentle caresses caused Ray to shiver as he pressed himself closer to Kai. After but a mere taste of Ray, the raven-haired beauty trailed feathery kisses along the strong jaw bone all the way to Kai's ear.

He tugged at the lobe, sucking on the flesh which incited Kai's arousal. The blood in his head went to the regions down south as Ray continued to tease him like a professional with every small nibble, hot breath and a husky purring sound that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

''Ray.'' The soft moan escaped Kai's lips, bringing a big grin to Ray's face.

His plan was going according to his will perfectly without Kai even realizing what was occuring.

Ray's lips osculated down Kai's neck, still playfully teasing him with gentle licks. Kai's head tilted to the side as Ray started sucking and biting down on the base of his neck.

Satisfied with the red sanguine mark on the ivory skin, Ray continued to trail kisses along Kai's collarbone, stopping for a deep breath.

Then suddenly he gasped as he felt himself back against the mattress with a grinning Kai on top of him. Before he could move to sit up, Kai's lips had already assaulted his in a vehement kiss. He replied eagerly, enjoying the pleasure of having Kai pressed up against him fully aroused which was giving him the same effect.

Kai was a bit rougher with him, he knew the fondness between them was there. Still very much on cloud nine, accepting the lusty kisses and responding eagerly to every single one, Ray's senses finally came back to him as he realized what his initial plan was and at the rate things were going along he wasn't going to get un-jinxed before they would indulge in steamy intercourse.

As Kai finished up with leaving an equally red mark on his skin and tighter boxers, Ray forcefully shoved Kai back on his back and placed himself comfortably on his waist.

''Since when do you fight back?'' Kai smirked as a black brow quirked up ensued by Ray shaking his index as if Kai had been a bad boy. Which he had been for almost ruining his perfect plan that would also score him sleep in time since they'd be up another while afterwords.

Ray lowered himself, softly trailing his fingers down the center crease of Kai's stomach and around his navel. The light touch was followed by equally light kisses that obviously pleased Kai by the small sounds escaping his mouth.

Revenge was beginning to be as sweet as Kai was since the Russian wasn't being dominated at all and just enjoying himself, without being any the wiser letting Ray's plans further itself.

Though Ray was getting slightly mad, he had tried most of his usual moves but only got his name said once. He growled which ended up being more of a turn on then anything. Just as his tongue encircled a rose nipple he became one step closer to freedom.

''God Ray...'' Kai's back arched a bit as his hands ran through the ebony locks.

Only one more time, Ray thought as an unseen grin spread across his lips. He still had to move fast though if he wanted to regain his speech. If Kai decided to flip him over, it was all over yet on the bright side, he'd get laid. There wasn't much to complain about even if he could talk.

Ray ran his tongue over Kai's stomach as his hands proceeded to remove the boxers which were now in his way. Seeing no point in further teasing, he tossed the clothing aside. He took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the hot flesh. Almost on purpose, he let his canine teeth graze the skin as he continued to suck on the erection.

Kai's hands dug into the blanket, covering the mattress as he groaned and bucked his hips.

The Chinese boy pulled back and looked at Kai who opened his eyes to look at him.

''Ray what are you doing?'' Kai's surprised expression hid the anger that Ray had just stopped like that. Though the murderous and angry look resurfaced as Ray walked off towards the bathroom in their room.

Ray on the other hand was as happy as ever.

''I'm going to take a shower.'' He said, feeling great being able to speak again. Now he didn't want to shut up.

''Get back here.'' Kai shouted rather loudly as Ray smirked at him and walked inside the next room.

''That was for jinxing me Kai-kun. Now if you want the rest you better get over here.''

Faster then Tyson at the smell of mouth watering delicious food, Kai was dashing towards the washroom.

-End-

Well? Was it as good as 'When their away'? I can't help but add a bit of humor in some parts but do you find there was too much of it? C'mon tell me! I need to know! Now that this is done my line of fics is completed!

Hope you liked it...I know I liked writing it.


End file.
